everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:GrimmsDePytheLover/Star Wars AU
so as you guys may have known, back in my "idk notes" blog i mentioend both a parents day thing and star wars au. i would make two seperate blog posts for them but naaaaaaaaaahhhhh. Of the Greeks and the Romans wait grimms thats not in the title you liar okay so just a little update, i will be getting around to finishing the first chapter and ocs can still join the au! also be sure to add your characters to the doll line. its not required, but its highly suggested you do. i will have to limit how many ocs will be in it. some might not be in the fanfiction but in the line and stuff. im figuring out how to fit everyone in. i know what im doing with like airys ocs and still figuring out some more adjdafd Star Wars AU might i just add that yesterday marked the one year of the passing of carrie fisher, the actress who played our favorite space princess, leia? thought i should add that bc star wars and stuff. she will be missed. anyway so ive been debating with myself on how to do this AU. i had three deas #so we got the mythos ocs and then canon star wars characters and all the mythos oc's counterparts would be canon star wars characters (like eirene would be leia or smth like that). #its star wars but characters would be from naboo or corousant or part of the rebels or the empire or smth smth #a combintion of the two (i.e, eirene would be leia but torni would just be somebody from alderaan) so i don't really know. the second and third might be a little easier if you think about it and more incuslive? because yah theres a lot of characters but you don't got so and so oc being luke skywalker and someone elses being jar jar or smth. if we did the second or third one, i had a few thoughts about home planets. #all characters from a mythology are from one planet (ie all the greek mythies are from naboo, all the norse mythies are from hoth, all the egyptian mythies are from tatoonie, etc, etc). #OR its all kind of based around the characters. coruscant is a rather rich planet and basically a giant city. while its more of a steorytype (that leia and her father both agree on), a lot of the inhabinats are basically rich snobs, so if you got a rich snop esque oc or smth they might be from their idk help meh Parents Day okay so ive settled on it being something were the parents come to the school with the kiddos. still working on how the doll line would be- probably two packs or fam packs with the occasional one pack. would include (typically) the parent and the kiddo in traditon (insert their mythology) clothing inspired by their parents (if they wear traditional clothing idk more parent related motfits idk) probably would have a webisode thing or smth like that? airy and i talked a bit about drama going down on parents day with hades and zeus... their'd probably be a lot more drama as well. thats kind of what i got may also include siblings (ie torni's siblings) that dont go to eah? im not sure. if yall got any idea, please tell me done bellow! Category:Blog posts